


Freedom

by Flivker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark!Hashirama, Drabble, Dubious Morality, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rinnegan!Hashirama, Stockholm Syndrome, not-so-graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flivker/pseuds/Flivker
Summary: Senju got rid of Madara's ill will. It took him a lot of time, but his precious one was so nice to him and eventually couldn't say no. He always accepted everything Hashirama gave him. He couldn't say no to his friend who gave him lots of love, who was the last living person that cared about him. One could say Hashirama was humilating him. Maybe he was, especially in the beginning of his 'training sessions' to get rid of that angry-vengeful-ruthless side. Hashirama was surprised to see how little of brainwash could change Madara.





	Freedom

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" soft and deep murmur echoed in almost empty room. Hashirama stroked Madara's cheek and smiled softly. He was oh-so-beautiful. His body well proportioned like a sculpture. His raven hair soft and fluffy like down feathers. Uchiha moved lightly, barely stopping himself from yawning. He didn't answer, but that was okay. It always was okay if Madara remained silent.

 

Uchiha gave him a gift yesterday. A surprise gift, although Senju used force to took it. Hashirama didn't think about it as an assault and mutilation done to his precious friend. He did it to keep Madara with him.  
He took his eyes.

 

Nearly a year before that act, he sealed Uchiha's chakra. It was quite painful for Madara, as he was screaming, thashing on the ground, tears were falling from his wide-spread eyes. He was with his precious Madara, he shushed him, patted his damp hair and when the seal was accepted by Uchiha's body, he took him, hugged and stroked his sore back. Hashirama pretended he didn't know that Madara was unconscious, but he realised it when the screams went more hoarse and eventually fell silent. Madara did good, he was always good for Hashirama. 

 

Senju got rid of Madara's ill will. It took him a lot of time, but his precious one was so nice to him and eventually couldn't say no. He always accepted everything Hashirama gave him. He did not say no, when Senju dragged him to bed. He couldn't say no to his friend who gave him lots of love, who was the last living person that cared about him. One could say Hashirama was humilating him. Maybe he was, especially in the beginning of his 'training sessions' to get rid of that angry-vengeful-ruthless side. Hashirama was surprised to see how little of brainwash could change Madara.

 

Senju took Madara's eyes.

 

He knew Uchihas' eyes are their most powerful weapon. Eyes were something that gave lots of freedom. Freedom he did not need. Hashirama is everything Madara need.

 

Gauze on his eyelids was slighly blood-stained, Hashirama took it off to change the bandage. He did not want the wound to get infected. He did not want his precious Madara to die. His palm gently stroked closed eyelids, green chakra glowing on it, shushing the stabbing pain, silencing Madara's quiet whimper. When he wanted to place new gauze on Uchiha's empty eye sockets, Senju saw a drop of blood slowly running down his cheek.

 

"Don't cry, little one. You're precious to me, I won't let you die. I'll kill everyone talking ill about you. Eather from village or the outsider." Hashirama hummed, stroking his thumb on Madara's cheek, smearing the bloody droplet across it. He he liked to show him affection, show how important he is to Hashirama. Little aftercare didn't kill anyone.

 

Especially when his Madara was so in pain that he screamed yesterday when his eyes were plucked out. Uchiha's blood was on his fingers, so sweet, almost black from losing freedom and his own will. Hashirama gave him weak sedative before the act, and when the first eye was out, Uchiha passed out, his head leaned forward, blood from empty eye socket fell on his lap. Second eye was out when he was still unconscious. Hashirama was treating the wounds so Uchiha shouldn't die from blood loss, when Madara asked him a breathy "why?"

"You know why, my bird. Your eyes had power, they tempted you, their curse would take you away from me. Now you're free from their influence. Now you're mine completly."

 

The same night Hashirama implanted Madara's eyes into his own sockets and the same night he awakened the Rinnegan. The didn't know a lot about this doujutu and it really tempted him to test it's power, but it could wait. Maybe it's power would alow him to live with Madara eternally. Maybe Uchihas' tablet had some tips. He should check it later.

 

He was powerful already, but with new eyes he had power to wipe away everything on his road. He had power to protect Madara.


End file.
